Kail's Tale's: Konoha
by Dr. Extreme
Summary: Naruto fic with DBZ moves, and a hodgepodge of anime's inbetween.. Kail is a saiyen and avoids death by being sent to earth where he is makes his way to Konoha . first fic.. some swearing in later chaps


I cannot stress this enough…And neither can you… I don't own naruto or anything in this fic, except for Kail… I own him (Evil Cackle)

**Warning: Flame at Your Own Risk**

**Chapter One**

**The Combination of Two Halves**

"So, this is where I will be sent to mother?" said the young boy, no older then 5.

"Yes" said the boy's mother. "This is Earth, You will be sent to Earth to see if the inhabitance are worthy of keeping there existence." She stated

"How will I know if they are worthy mother?" he replied.

"You will be able to bond with the ones there and will become excepted, only then you will know that they can remain." She said

"Why can't I just destroy all of them mother? For we are saiyen's, the mightiest race in all for the universe, and it would be as easy removing these ridicules seals you put on me to hold back my true power." The young one said.

"Kail, I put those restraints on you so that the guards can't sense your power level while your leaving and to make sure you don't destroy the planet." Said the boys mother

"I hate this worthless demon inside of me all he does is increase MY power level and drain MY energy faster, and he doesn't even let me use any of his power!" The boy complained

"You have the strongest of the Winged demons inside of you. Having the One winged Angel Sephiroth inside of you is an honor." The mother replied. "Anyways take Genova down with you to earth, Just remember that she is your superior and you must obey her."

"But mom!!, She is practically dead and in a big tube!, She would only weigh me down!" The boy said angrily.

"Don't worry, she wont weight you down, She is the TRUE mother of Sephiroth and has power that anyone would kill for, She is true power, so you shouldn't feel like your being weight down." She said cheerfully

"I set the landing point for your ship to land Two miles south of a town called Konoha, When you land make sure to set up your camp, I set it up so when you leave the ship with all of your belongings, the ship will sink into the ground and grow into a Kami's watchtower." She said

"But I don't want to leave you, I won't, Can't I just kill everyone on this stink'n planet so we could just live in peace?" He cried out **(Not kill everyone on earth, the planet there on now)**

"Kail, calm down, you're AT field is charging up and the guards will detect it and charge us for treason, they think I'm killing you right now!" The mother said

"You…You..said you would kill me, But why?" The boy said on the verge of tears.

"I only said that so they couldn't kill you and I could let you escape" "Are time was already limited, now I guess this is farewell Kail" "Remember that you should only fuse with Genova if the world is coming to an end or the _Ultimate_ evil shows It's face, Alright?" The mother said

"Yes Ma'am" he said

"Farewell Kail, best of luck in the future, If you ever see me again, I would have returned to my original form." She said

"Good Bye… Lilith" Kail said as mother placed her hand on his forehead. "Dammit mother, why are you contaminating my memories!" he screamed.

"I am sorry, but I cannot trust you to hold back your power, so I am making sure you don't remember how to go _super saiyen_ or any of the higher levels of the form so you have a chance of leading a semi-normal life on earth." She said in a motherly voice

"Also, you already knew about the seals I placed on you which close off the high amounts of energy you can expel, but in about a year or two the seals will fade, luckily for you, you can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with or without the seals on ." She said

"What is the _Hyperbolic Time Chamber _mother?" he asked

"That is a inter-dimensional rip threw time and space where once you enter you cannot leave for one whole year, your body will not need any food, water or even sleep because one year in the Chamber is the equivalent of only 24 hours on earth, so before entering, eat and drink your fill and make sure you are well rested." She said

"W-Wow" Was all the boy could spit out.

"So will I be super strong? Like dad?" He squealed.

"Well, at the age of five, you managed to become the leader of the notorious organization XIII, so I think you already surpassed your father,

"Exactly, but keep in mind, if you go in the chamber at least 4 times a week, the door takes 17 hours to reopen, so use your time wisely" Also i would like your you to not only spend you time in the chamber training, you should study also, the more intelligence you have the easier it is to train." She said.

"Mom, I can leave yet, I don't know any of the customs of the planet, help me mother! I can't go down without any knowledge of the area!" Yelled the boy

"Don't worry""Almost everything you have shown me in your 5 years of life are used down there, you maybe will have to learn a bit, but you will be all right, I believe in you, You are one of the strongest bred saiyens I ever heard of, Hell... you might just be the strongest in the universe." She said

The last words he could under stand threw the 7 inch thick steel doors were "I Love You"

There's the First chapter. Doesn't sound much like a naruto fic but it will be.

I really don't know if there should be pairings because I want this to be an action

Fic, so just review if your cool,


End file.
